An Angel's Embrace
by padasigh
Summary: Dean's having some weird dreams, and on top of that, Sam's forcing him to share a bed with a newly-human Castiel. But what happens when the person in Dean's dreams starts to look pretty familiar?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, and if I did, Dean and Castiel would be in love and the show would be one big love-fest with Sabriel and Destiel.**

* * *

"No! No, no, no. Nope. Not happening." Dean said, shaking his head and glaring at his brother.

Sam, Castiel, and himself were on a break from hunting for that weekend, as Castiel was still getting used to being human. The brothers had decided on the vacation after seeing how hard the transformation was on Castiel.

"Ah, nope. I already called the single near the door when I gave you the keys. You're gonna have to suck it up, Dean." Sam said, laughing loudly.

"I'm confused, what's the problem with the room?" Castiel asked, looking between the two brothers. Dean groaned and put his face in his hands.

"I'll just get a different room." Dean said, looking up. No one had bothered to answer Castiel, which made the ex-angel agitated.

"Nope, no more rooms. This was their last free room, Dean. The next motel is 3 hours away." Sam replied, his laughter having died down, but his smirk still present.

"Will someone please explain what's going on?" Castiel asked impatiently.

"You and Dean are sharing the double in the corner." Sam explained. Dean groaned again.

"Is that not an acceptable sleeping arrangement?"

"No, it is not an 'acceptable sleeping arrangement'. I thought this was a _vacation_! I get laid on vacations! I can't get laid with Cas sleeping next to me!" Dean blurted out. Sam rolled his eyes.

"It'll be fine, Cas. Don't worry about it. It's not like it was a possibility for Dean to get laid, anyway." Sam said, snickering when Dean glared at him.

A few minutes of silent unpacking passed before Castiel spoke up.

"My stomach feels off again."

"I'm hungry too, man."

* * *

Dean grimaced as he slid into bed beside Castiel. It had been a very uneventful day, but all three of the men enjoyed it just as much. Uneventful meant boring, and boring was something that Sam, Dean, and Castiel were not used to. Boring, to them, was wonderful. They spent the afternoon at the diner, giving Castiel food to try. So far they had found out that the ex-angel disliked carrots, peas, cube steak, and banana nut muffins. They headed back to the hotel around midnight, after watching an action movie, Castiel's first trip to the movie theatre.

The relaxing day did nothing to rid Dean of his discomfort, but the hunter did end up falling asleep quickly.

His dreams that night were a little strange, to say the least.

* * *

_Someone was kissing him, all over his body. He felt warm pulled the person closer to his chest, breathing in the familiar scent. Dean couldn't put his finger on who the scent was from, but he pulled himself closer to it and kissed back. He heard laughter that was also familiar, coming from the body next to his. Dean smiled into the neck of the person and ran his fingers along their side. He caught a glimpse of short, messy hair and light stubble._

* * *

Shit.

Okay, no need for a mid-morning gay freakout. He didn't need to freak out, he was Dean freaking Winchester. He was a stud, and studs know no sexual orientation.

Yeah, that's better.

"Uh, Dean? Is this position normal?"

Double shit.

Dean was curled around the ex-angel, his face pressed into Castiel's neck, and his arm wrapped around Castiel's waist. Dean groaned and moved away, blushing a little.

"No, I just, uh, had a weird dream and I do that sometimes." Dean said. It wasn't untrue, so he was in the clear.

"Sure, Dean." Sam spoke up, laughing.

Triple shit.

"Shut up, jerk." Dean replied, muffling it slightly as he shoved his face into his pillow.

* * *

The next night came quickly after a day of bowling and beer, and before Dean knew it, he was jumping in bed again. He felt a little better this time, considering he was tipsy, but he was still a little nervous about sleeping with the ex-angel.

Dean ended up having the same dream as the night before with added detail, and he could almost make out a recognizable face.

* * *

_Kisses again, pressed against Dean's body. But eyes. The eyes were such a deep, oceany blue. Laughing, yet again, at some joke that Dean didn't hear. Laughing and smiling between sweat and bodies, Dean's heart pounding loudly in his chest. This time, the body pulled Dean towards it, and Dean happily complied, resting his head on the body's chest and trailing his fingers along the stomach of the body, which elicited a couple laughs out of the body from being ticklish. More kisses; wonderful, marvelous kisses that left Dean's body aching for more affection. Not sex, affection. Hugs and cuddling, kissing and tickling._

* * *

What even..?

Dean Winchester was a lot of things, but a cuddler? Not even close. So why did he wake up so happy and clingy, all of a sudden? This mysterious and familiar body was changing his mood and his over-all attitude? Dean needed to figure out who this person was. Even as he was waking up, it felt like the body was still there; warm and comforting and _soft._

And then the body moved and Dean realized that he was the only one awake and that Castiel was the body that Dean was wrapped around. Shit (again).

But, wait; something was different. It felt warmer than yesterday's embrace. Dean opened his eyes with hesitance and widened them in shock when they adjusted to the darkness. While yesterday the cuddling was one-sided, today, it wasn't.

Castiel had his arm wrapped around Dean's back and one of his hands was combing through the hunter's hair. Castiel sighed softly in his sleep and pulled Dean a little closer, and instead of jerking away, Dean obliged, feeling the warmth that he did with the man in his dreams with Castiel.

Actually, come to think of it, the smell was pretty similar, too. And the arms were the same, and the body itself was the same, and, come to think of it, Castiel's eyes are shockingly blue and inviting and...

Just, _shit._

At this moment, Sam decided to wake up and move towards the blinds, jerking them a little before letting in huge waves of sunlight. Dean squinted and - by reflex - nuzzled his face into Castiel's chest. Castiel, in return, held him closer and mumbled something, but remained asleep. Dean stayed in that position, frozen, so that Sam would assume that he was asleep, and it worked.

"One day, Dean. One day you'll wake up and realize that you're in love with that freaking angel so that I don't have to badger you about it because you'll already know. Castiel loves you, why don't you just admit your feelings, you freaking idiot?" Sam said, his voice quiet as to not wake up his thought-to-be sleeping brother.

Dean wanted to say something back, but he didn't, considering that he had a lot to think about. In the meantime, he was going to cuddle with an ex-angel and relax because Sam thought Dean was asleep, so he could cuddle all he wanted.

* * *

Dean woke up again an hour later, dream-free, to his dismay. Castiel shifted a little beneath him and Dean realized that he was waking up, as well, and that would be the end of their cuddling. So, when Dean went to move and was pulled back by Castiel, he was a little surprised, to say the least. Before he could think on it, he was released and Castiel was fully awake, looking nervously down at Dean.

"I, uhm-"

"Sorry about last night, Cas. My dreams are freaking weird and I guess they're just making me sleep differently." Dean said, cutting Castiel off so that the man could avoid feeling uncomfortable. Castiel looked confused for a second, but he nodded, and Dean proceeded with the morning.

"So, Dean? The lady from the lobby called up and said that they have an opening for a room with three beds. Should I pack up?" Sam asked after Dean got out of the shower. Dean's eyes flickered to Castiel, who was looking a little disappointed, and then back to Sam.

"Nah, I'm good." Dean replied, nodding. Sam's eyes widened and his mouth went slack.

"Wait, wait, wait, what the hell happened? You were pissed at me all day when we got here the first day and now you don't want to leave?" Sam asked, shocked. The younger Winchester had kept pretty quiet about the cuddling-thing from that morning, but he didn't expect this much of a change in 2 nights.

"I just, uh... I don't want to move rooms, that's it." Dean explained, flushing slightly.

"Okay, then? Castiel, do you want to switch rooms?" Sam asked, turning to the ex-angel.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I do not wish to move rooms." Castiel said, causing Sam's eyes to widen even more.

"Okay, so you're on the exact same page as Dean with the exact same excuse? Whatever, go take a shower so we can teach you how to swim."

* * *

The day went by really well and all three of the men were exhausted by the time they got back to the motel. They had driven the Impala to a bridge and walked down into the river, following it until they reached a deep spot that they could swim at. Castiel stayed by Dean the entire time, reaching his hand out every time he felt like he was going to slip on a rock or he needed help with his swimming, and by the end of the day, their hands were intertwined. This didn't go unnoticed by Sam, who kept shooting Dean questioning glances, and Castiel and Dean didn't talk about it.

Now, though, it was night again and they would be heading back to sleep. Dean collapsed on the bed, stretching a little and waiting for Castiel. Sam was already conked out, snoring softly on his single bed, but Castiel had taken a shower and for some strange reason, Dean couldn't get to sleep without the ex-angel next to him.

Castiel walked out of the shower in his pajamas - a large t-shirt of Dean's and a pair of Dean's old pajama pants - and laid in bed next to Dean, his body a little rigid from his nervousness. Dean caught on to this and wrapped his arms around Castiel and looking up at him.

Dean wasn't used to this. He wasn't used to feeling secure in someone else's arms. He wasn't used to the need for their presence and he sure as hell wasn't used to wanting to cuddle. But, with Castiel, Dean wanted it more than he ever wanted anything else. So, confidently albeit hesitantly, Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's and held them there. Castiel responded, not knowing exactly what he was doing, but it felt more right than any kiss Dean had ever had before.

They pulled away a few minutes later, gasping for air, and Castiel looked at Dean with curiosity.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"The kiss?"

"Yes."

"It means whatever you want it to mean, Cas."

"What is the acceptable term for courting in this century?"

"Boyfriends, maybe?"

"Yes, that's the word."

* * *

The next day, Sam woke up to his brother and Castiel wrapped around each other again, and rolled his eyes.

He ripped the blinds open earlier than the day before, considering they had to check out in an hour, and Dean hissed. Castiel woke up, too, and Dean's distaste for the sunlight that poured into the room disappeared, replaced with a look of happiness. This confused Sam, and before he could ask what was going on, Castiel's lips were pressed against Dean's and Dean's hands were keeping Castiel's body close to his.

"Wait, what happened last night?" Sam asked, interrupting their kiss. Dean jerked up a little.

"Oh, well, Cas and I-"

"Dean is my boyfriend." Castiel said, blinking as if it was completely obvious. Dean blushed a little and got up.

"And you two cuddled all night long or something?" Sam asked, looking directly at his brother.

"We man-hugged. We're manly men." Dean said after clearing his throat.

"I thought you said that we were cuddling when I asked about it? You said cuddling is what two people do when they're in love. Are you not in love with me, Dean?" Castiel asked, his expression confused and sad.

"What? No, I love you Cas, we were cuddling last night, don't worry," Dean protested.

He grabbed the ex-angels hand and used his free hand to cup Castiel's face. Castiel nodded and Dean placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before moving to Castiel's mouth and kissing him a little more forcefully. They kissed for a few more minutes, heated and loving, Dean's tongue exploring the inside of Castiel's mouth and Castiel's hands ran up and down Dean's back before settling at the hunter's butt and squeezing slightly. Dean pressed his body closer to Castiel's at that movement and grinded against him.

"Guys, we have to leave in like 20 minutes. Knock it off." Sam said, cringing as their breathing sped up.

"Go pay for this room, we're staying an extra day." Dean got out before taking a deep breath and making out with his boyfriend again.

"You know what? I'm going to go get my own room and you guys can stay here." Sam replied.

"Good." Dean mumbled against Castiel's lips.

* * *

All in all, Dean never slept alone on any of their hunting trips, Castiel became more comfortable with being a human, and Sam regretted choosing the single bed that day every single time he had to cover his ears, cover his eyes, or go outside of the motel while Dean and Castiel decided to relieve their sexual tension.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how that turned out, but I wrote it at 4 in the morning, so it probably sucks. I don't actually remember writing this, so... **

**Yeah, if it sucks, I'm sorry. **

**Review, please?**


End file.
